Equivalent Exchange Rewrite
by AndrewK9000
Summary: Fixed to fit with Deathly Hallows. Harry, Ron and Hermione must team up with Ed and Al from Fullmetal Alchemist, in order to stop a murdering Homunculus.
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden Arts pt1

Greetings fellow readers and writers! You may have already read this story, but I'm giving it to you again! I've fixed it so that it'll fit in with the events of Deathly Hallows. I've already fixed my previous Harry Potter story, 'First Assignment.'

Time wise this story takes place about seven months after 'First Assignment' ended. I'm crossing Harry Potter with the hit anime Fullmetal Alchemist, and I'm doing so without permission, so please, don't sue me! And now, without further to do, please enjoy…

**Equivalent Exchange Rewrite **

**By AndrewK9000**

OPENING MONOLOUGE

_"Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. 'To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.' That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed it to be the worlds' one and only truth…"_

Chapter 1: Forbidden Arts part 1

For a change something other than a nightmare woke Harry Potter from his dreams. He was having a rather good dream about quidditch; he was seeker, Ron had just blocked the quaffel from the goal post, and his wife Ginny was cheering the two on. Harry looked to the woman in bed next to him. He and Ginny had been married for several weeks and was loving every minute of it.

Harry then realized what it was that disturbed his sleep. On the bedside table next to a clock, which read 4:12 a.m., was an indigo crystal that normally glowed a soft violet. It was now pulsing bright violet and was beeping. This was the magical equivalent of a cell phone.

Harry reached over, grabbed the crystal and brought it to his ear. "Potter residence," said Harry in a groggy tone.

"Sorry to disturbed you, Harry," said Head Auror Douglas Knight on the other end of the line, "But we've got a situation in London."

"There's always a situation in London or elsewhere," said Harry, "But what does this one have to do with me at 4:12 in the morning?"

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Knight, "I really am, but we have a major mystery down here and we could really use your expertise on this. I wouldn't be calling you this early if it wasn't this important."

Harry knew that Knight was telling the truth on the importance of the matter. The Ministry of Magic wouldn't be asking for his help over trivial matters. "What's the address?" asked Harry, "I can be ready in half an hour."

As Knight gave Harry the address of where he was needed, he noticed that Ginny was awake as well. "Make that an hour," said Harry, "I'll be there then." He placed the crystal on the table, deactivating it.

"Let me guess," said Ginny, "Duty calls."

"That's what happens when you spend half your time at Hogwarts solving mysteries," said Harry, "You gain the reputation of a detective."

"My husband," said Ginny, "The greatest detective of them all."

"I'm not that great," said Harry modestly, "I've had a lot of help. But putting mysteries aside for a while, I'm not due in London for an hour. And since we're both awake, why don't we make the best of the time."

"Thought you'd never ask," said Ginny slyly. And make the best of the time they did.

At 5:05 Harry left the newly built house that he and Ginny were now living in. Harry had it constructed within walking distance of The Burrow, where his two best friends in the whole world lived, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, now Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley. They had gotten married along with Harry and Ginny at a double ceremony at the Spring Equinox.

Taking a deep breath Harry apparated to an empty lot in downtown London that was less than ten minutes walking distance from the address given to him by Knight.

While en route to the address, Harry took stock of his life so far. He had not only destroyed Voldemort, fulfilling the prophecy made by Trelawney those many years before, Harry had completed Auror training with Ron and Hermione. Their first assignment as Aurors was to help track down and catch a lunatic who was murdering witches and wizards.

Harry had successfully captured the maniac, but not before Hermione nearly lost the use of her hands. Though fully recovered form her ordeal, Hermione's hands twitched sometimes, especially in situations of tremendous stress and excitement. But she soon adapted to it; Hermione hardly notices it anymore.

As Harry continued down the street, he felt a nagging thought tug at the back of his mind. Trouble was coming, no doubt about it. No matter how hard he tried to avoid it and lead a semi-quiet life, trouble always managed to find Harry.

Before Harry knew it he had reached the address, a large, flashy looking apartment building. Waiting outside was his best friend and brother-in-law, Ron.

"So they dragged you out of bed as well," said Harry.

"They woke me and Hermione up," said Ron, "We've got a bloody mess here, Harry."

"It must be serious to involve all three of us," said Harry, "Especially at this time of the morning."

"It's more than serious, mate," said Ron as they headed inside the building, "When I sad bloody, I mean really bloody. It's a red, sticky mess where we're going."

Ron showed Harry to a flat on the top floor of the building. The apartment looked to belong to a very feminine woman who preferred the good life. Yet in the living room of the apartment it really was indeed a bloody mess.

The living room had been cleared of furniture and the rug had been removed. On the bare floor a large chalk circle had been drawn. The circle inscribed a six-pointed star. All along the circle and the lines of the star were strange symbols. Scorch marks blotted the chalk lines. And in the middle of the circle was a large pool of blood.

"Well this is something you don't see every day," said Harry, "What happened here?"

"That's what we hope you can tell us," said Jessica Yates, Harry's and Ron's supervisor, "The local muggles reported strange noises and lights around 1 a.m. We got here first and modified the muggle's memories."

"These symbols," said Harry, "What are they?"

"We don't know," said Yates, "Hermione said she'll look into them after she gets the statement from the owner of the flat, one Cho Chang."

The mention of Harry's first crush hit him in the head like a slice of lemon wrapped around a large gold brick. "Cho Chang lives here?" said Harry, "What could she have possibly gotten into to leave so much blood?"

"Well whatever left the blood," said Ron, "It isn't here." Harry then noticed a trail of blood leading away from the main pool towards the balcony. Halfway to the balcony the trail began to subside somewhat, only to turn into blood soaked footprints. Said footprints lead onto the balcony and disappeared, as if whatever left the footprints had jumped.

"We didn't find anything on the streets below," said Ron, "Whatever jumped made it to the next building over."

"So whatever left the blood is still alive," said Harry, "Now I'm intrigued. Were there any other witnesses?"

"Only Cho's friend Marietta Edgecomb," said Ron, "You know, The Sneak?" Harry would be hard pressed to forget the one who sold out the D.A. to Umbridge.

"They're at St. Mungo," said Ron, "You have to see what happened to them to believe it."

Five minutes later Harry and Ron arrived at the wizarding hospital where Hermione was waiting for them outside the intensive care ward. "Harry," said Hermione, "You might want to wait before you go in there."

"What for?" asked Harry, "I've been over Cho for years."

"I'm not talking about that," said Hermione, "I'm talking about what happened to Cho and her friend tonight. Whatever magic they were delving into, it caused serious damage to their bodies. Several of Marietta's internal organs are missing. I don't know how, but one lung, a kidney and over half her intestines are gone. Most of the other organs are damaged beyond repair. She won't live to see mid-morning. As for Cho, well…"

_Something really bad must have happen to Cho to upset Hermione like this,_ thought Harry. Bracing himself for the worst he followed Hermione into the intensive care ward. At one bed was Marietta Edgecomb. Her face, still covered in pimples that spelled out SNEAK, was deathly pale, sweat streaked and her breathing was harsh and labored. Hermione spoke the truth; Marietta didn't have much longer to live.

Harry then saw Cho. At first glance there seemed to be nothing wrong with her as she sat on the edge of her bed while healers attended to her. Then Harry saw what had disturbed Hermione so; Cho's hands were gone. Where they should be were now stumps covered by blood-soaked bandages.

To be continued. Next chapter we find out just what Cho did to be in this situation. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden Arts pt2

Last time Harry was called in to investigate what was at first reported to be a domestic disturbance that turned out to be a blood bath. Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecomb had done something that involved strange chalk symbols and something that left a trail of bloody footprints. At St. Mungos Harry was shocked to discover the effects of whatever happened did to Cho and Marietta. On with the show!

Chapter 2: Forbidden Arts part 2

_Something really bad must have happen to Cho to upset Hermione like this,_ thought Harry. Bracing himself for the worst he followed Hermione into the intensive care ward. At one bed was Marietta Edgecomb. Her face, still covered in pimples that spelled out SNEAK, was deathly pale, sweat streaked and her breathing was harsh and labored. Hermione spoke the truth; Marietta didn't have much longer to live.

Harry then saw Cho. At first glance there seemed to be nothing wrong with her as she sat on the edge of her bed while healers attended to her. Then Harry saw what had disturbed Hermione so; Cho's hands were gone. Where they should be were now stumps covered by blood-soaked bandages.

Cho looked up and saw Harry. Her face brightened somewhat. "Harry!" she said in a voice that was mixed with enthusiasm and insanity, "You came to hear the good news! I did it! They said it couldn't be done, that it was forbidden, but I did it!"

"You did it?" asked Marietta in a weak tone, "You did it?! What about me!"

"I'm sure that when he comes for me," said Cho, "He'll thank you for your help."

"I won't be here to hear his appreciations, you stupid f#ck!" exclaimed Marietta, "You heard the healers, I'll be dead in a few hours! And it's all your fault, you stupid bitch!"

"Don't call me stupid!" snapped Cho, "It was you who told me about the ritual in the first place, and it worked! He's alive!"

"What we made tonight," said Marietta, "Wasn't him and you know it! It wasn't even remotely human! It was all for nothing and I'm paying the ultimate price for your lust and jealousy!!"

"Well at least you still look alright on the outside!!" snapped Cho, "When they burry you they'll do something about those pimples. They'll be able to have an open casket at your funeral, not me. Look at me!" she held out her handless arms, "Look at me! My hands are gone! I can never do magic again! Look at me!! I'm deformed!! I'm f#ck$ng deformed!!"

"F#ck you!!" shouted Marietta, "F#ck you!! I'm f#ck$ng dieing here!! I'm f#ck$ng dieing!!"

"Everyone calm down!" exclaimed Harry, "We'll sort this whole mess out. Well, what I mean is, we'll try to sort it out and…"

"It's okay, Harry," said Marietta, "I know I'm as good as dead, so I'll explain what happened. A few weeks ago Cho and I were having tea when she started crying. She's been missing Cedric Diggory so much that she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown, not to mention being highly jealous of you and your relations with Ginny. Cho told me that she loved Cedric more than life itself; that she would do anything to have him back, even surrender her soul.

"Now I'm not in the business in buying and selling souls, so I was more than happy to help my friend. I had been researching into a form of magic called Alchemy. In my research I found a ritual to restore the dead to life."

"Impossible!" exclaimed Hermione, "The dead cannot be brought back to life. The most you'll wind up with is an Infiri. Once the soul as left he body, that's it."

"I know that," said Marietta, "Both Cho and I realized that if we were to raise Cedric from the grave we'd end up with a rotting, walking corpse. So we decided to make Cedric a new body. If you would look at my personal effects, you'll find a notebook with one page bookmarker. That page contains the exact chemical makeup of the average human adult.

"We had everything ready, all the chemicals were mixed together, the transmutation circle was drawn exactly as stated in the ritual. All that was needed was something of equal value to bring back Cedric's soul. Cho believed that only a few drops of her blood would be enough, that the pain of losing Cedric was a high enough price to pay. She was damn wrong."

Marietta had to stop then, due to a sudden bout of coughing that left blood on the bed sheets. "Easy now," said Hermione, "Save your strength."

"No," said Marietta, "I'm already dead, and you need to know what happened. Besides, I owe you for what I did to the D.A. Where was I?"

"Cho said that she needed only a little blood was needed to bring Cedric back," said Ron, "And you said she was wrong."

"You're damn right she was wrong," said Marietta, "We were both wrong. I should have realized that once we started the ritual. I tried to stop it, but once an Alchemic ritual has begun, it has to run its course. The ritual claimed more than a few drops of Cho's blood; it took her hands and my life. But that's only the tip of the iceberg. The ritual worked somewhat; we created life where there was none before."

"I told you it worked!" exclaimed Cho, "We brought Cedric back! He'll be coming for me and soon we'll be together again!"

"Shut up you crazy bitch!" exclaimed Marietta, "What we made may have looked like Cedric Diggory, but it wasn't him. When the ritual was finished there was something in the middle of the circle, something that looked human but wasn't. We made something foul and as unnatural as you can get and then some.

"The creature we made took one look around, ran for the balcony and jumped across the street. I don't know what that thing was, but I hope it dies soon." Marietta then passed out from exhaustion.

"So there's something out there that looks like Cedric Diggory," said Harry as he, Ron and Hermione left the intensive care ward, "But isn't him."

"This Alchemy," said Hermione, "I know I've heard of it before; I just can't remember right now. I need to look it up."

"We also need to find this Cedric look-alike," said Ron, "Before it hurts someone."

"What makes you think it'll hurt anyone?" asked Harry.

"Call it a hunch, mate" said Ron, "But anything that was made in a magic ritual involving human blood has got to be a danger to anyone around it."

"You're right," said Harry, "We have to find this creature before anyone else is hurt because of it."

By 7:15 a.m. Hermione was in the Ministry archives, which had a copy of every book that was at Hogwarts, as well as some books that couldn't be found anywhere else. "They say there was an English translation of the Necronomicon here," said Hermione while the archivists searched for the books she needed, "The Book of the Dead. But it was destroyed several decades ago."

Just then Ron came up to Harry and Hermione, a depressed look on his face. "I just heard from St. Mungos," said Ron, "Cho's in the Permanent Spell Damage ward, her mind is really messed up."

"What about Marietta?" asked Hermione.

"She died ten minutes ago," said Ron, "The damage to her body was to much to be healed."

"Hermione," said Harry, his voice filled with determination, "Do what you do best. We need to figure out what this thing is and stop it before anyone else gets hurt."

The end of chapter 2. Next chapter our three heroes are reunited with some old friends who have troubles of their own. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Research and Reunions

Last time Harry, Ron and Hermione learned from a dieing Marietta Edgecomb how she and Cho Chang tried to bring Cedric Diggory back from the dead. The ritual involved cost more than Cho was willing to pay. She thought only a few drops of her blood was needed, she was wrong. Cho had her hands taken away from her, while Marietta lost her life. It's now up to our three heroes to find out what it was that Cho and Marietta created and stop it before it hurts someone. On with the show!

Chapter 3: Research and Reunions

It didn't take Hermione long to find answers, or at least some answers. "I knew I had heard about Alchemy somewhere," she said, "Remember the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"How could I forget?" said Harry, "We spent half our first year at Hogwarts trying to figure out what it was and stopping Voldemort from getting it."

"I especially remember Fluffy," said Ron, "Whatever happened to that three-headed nightmare? I'll have to ask Hagrid about it."

"Well putting Fluffy aside," said Hermione, "The Sorcerer's Stone that was kept at Hogwarts was made by Nicolas Flamel. Flamel was into Alchemy. He used his Stone not only to make The Elixir of Life, but also to make a fortune in gold, most of which he donated to the poor and charities of his time."

"There's more to the Stone," said Harry, "Isn't there. Voldemort wanted it more than just to get his body back at the time."

"True," said Hermione, "With a Sorcerer's Stone one could increase their powers to new levels, especially in terms of Alchemic abilities."

"I don't seem to remember anyone teaching us about Alchemy at Hogwarts," said Ron.

"There are times when I'm surprised that you remember anything from Hogwarts," sad Hermione, "But that's beside the point. Alchemy was taught at Hogwarts, but was banned in the early 1600's due to the high number of accidents."

"What kind of accidents?" asked Harry.

"I'm getting to that," said Hermione, "The thing about Alchemy is that once a transmutation has begun, it has to finish. Transmutation is like Transfiguration; you change something into something else. What makes transmutation different is that instead of normal magic, you use Alchemic energy to change an object.

"First one figures out what the object you wish to transmute is made of. Second, said object is broken down to its most basic structure. Finally the object is reassembled into something different. Nearly just about anything can be transmuted into something else. Yet Alchemy is guided by one basic principal; Equivalent Exchange. 'To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.'"

"And that something is energy," said Harry.

"True," said Hermione, "The more complex the transmutation, the more energy is required to complete the Alchemic ritual."

"Let me guess," said Ron, "Some Alchemic rituals done at Hogwarts were so complicated, the energy drain was dangerously high for the students, and that's why Alchemy was banned."

"That's only one reason," said Hermione, "There were reports of transmutations done on live animals. Two different animals were combined to create a new one; a Chimera. But what really banned Alchemy from Hogwarts was human Transmutation. Some students were caught using Alchemy to improve themselves physically. Most human transmutations resulted in horrible disfigurements or worse."

"Like what happened to Cho and Marietta," said Harry.

"Sometimes energy isn't enough," said Hermione, "Sometimes a sacrifice of flesh is needed to complete an Alchemic ritual."

"Bloody hell!" said Ron, "No wonder they don't teach that stuff at Hogwarts. Imagine if Voldemort and the Death Eaters could use Alchemy."

"If Alchemy is so dangerous," said Harry, "Why does The Ministry still have books on the subject?"

"The subject is no longer taught at Hogwarts," said Hermione, "But the written material is of high historical value, so it's kept here in the archives."

"So what about what Cho and Marietta tried to do?" asked Ron, "What does it say about using Alchemy to bring the dead back to life?"

"Well in theory," said Hermione, "If one were to assemble the correct chemical components required, one could make a human body. All that is needed is to fill that body with a soul and the body will live. The cost of energy to bring life to where there was no life must be incredible. Cho was lucky she lost only her hands."

"But what about the thing they created," said Ron, "What do the books say about that?"

"I haven't gotten to that part yet," said Hermione, "I'll need more time."

It was then that one of the archive attendants told Harry that someone was here to see him. It turned out to be none other than Neville Longbottom.

"Where've you been, Neville?" asked Ron, "You just up and disappeared two years ago?"

"I was with Luna," said Neville, "We were traveling the world in search of weird and exotic herbs and plants."

"That's sounds just up Lnla Lovegood's alley," said Ron, "Who would have thought the two of you would wind up together. How is old Loony Lovegood anyway?"

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about," said Neville, "About a week ago Luna began having strange dreams, I mean even stranger dreams than usual."

"No offense, Neville," said Ron, "But anything Loony Lovegood dreams is going to be strange."

"I would greatly appreciate it, Ron," said Neville, "If you would stop calling Luna that. This is serious, I'm really worried about her."

"What makes these dreams even stranger than normal?" asked Harry.

"It the fact that she keeps dreaming the same thing," said Neville, "The same symbol over and over again." He handed Harry a scrap if parchment. On it was a circle with symbols that looked similar to the ones Cho and Marietta used, only this one was much more complicated.

"This can't be a coincidence," said Hermione as she looked at the drawing, "These are Alchemic symbols. Whatever Alchemic ritual this circle is used for, it must be an extremely powerful one."

"But why is Loony, excuse me," said Ron, "Luna, dreaming about Alchemy?"

"I don't know," said Neville, "Ever since we got back from Africa she keeps drawing that picture, over and over again. She says that she can't get it quite right as the way she saw it in her dream. Luna told me that when it's perfect she'd have her answers."

"What do you think, mate?" asked Ron.

"I think this should be looked at," said Harry, "If Luna's dreams are connected to whatever Cho and Marietta made, then this situation just got a whole lot bigger."

"It's already bigger," said Hermione, "I just figured out what Cho and Marietta made. They did make something alive where there was no life before, but the creature they made is far from human. I'm afraid that Cho's lust and greed created a Homunculus; a false human created whenever someone uses Alchemy to try to bring the dead back to life."

"So we know what to call the thing," said Ron, "Anything else we should know?"

"Oh yes, Ron," said Hermione, "Homunculi are extremely dangerous creatures, almost on the same level as dragons. Because they look human on the outside they're highly difficult to find. But what makes them so dangerous is their super-human abilities, combined with an urge to kill for pleasure, not to mention a total disregard for innocent life."

"Then there's only one course of action," said Harry, "We need to find this Homunculus before it starts killing people."

The end of chapter 3. Next chapter the hunt is on for the Homunculus. Rewards will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Hunting The Homunculus

Last time Hermione researched the ritual that Cho and Marietta did. Along with some remising about their first year at Hogwarts, Hermione discovered the nature of the creature Cho made in her eagerness to be with Cedric Diggory again; a Homunculus. Meanwhile Neville told Harry that he's worried about Luna, that she's been having stranger dreams than normal. On with the show!

Chapter 4: Hunting the Homunculus

The next day the muggle news reported of two unexplainable deaths in downtown London. At first glance the cause of death was massive lacerations to the neck; someone cut their throats and the victims drowned in their own blood. But the most disturbing part was that each victim had their hearts removed after they had died.

The day after, three more muggles were murdered the same way. What linked the five murders was the fact that their necks were cut by the same edged weapon, a weapon that seemed to have organic qualities.

"This is just bloody weird," said Ron, "No pun intended."

"None taken," said Harry, "I'll bet that our Homunculus is responsible for these murders."

"The muggles say that a blade with organic qualities was the weapon that killed the victims," said Hermione, "It's as if the knife was alive. I think I may be able to explain this. The Alchemic records say that a Homunculus has super-human abilities. Previous encounters with Homunculi tell of shape shifters, above-average strength, speed and endurance. Other reports tell of regenerating flesh, the ability to stretch limbs and other appendages. Then there's the power to turn body parts into living weapons, which is what we have here. I think our Homunculus can turn part of himself into an edged weapon. As to why it removed the hearts of its victims, I'll bet that it took them as trophies."

"Well that's just bloody great," said Ron, "Now how do you suppose we find this creature before it kills again?"

"I've already got that covered," said Harry, "Follow me." He showed Ron and Hermione to a side room in the Auror Office where two familiar faces sat at a table; The Patill twins, Pavarti and Padma. They were pondering over several maps of London with a scrying crystal.

"Long time no see," said Hermione, "What brings you down here?"

"They volunteered," said Harry, "They said they could help find the Homunculus. Any luck?"

"Nothing yet," said Pavarti, "But scrying rarely gives results immediately. Sometimes one needs to wait."

"Well how long have you been waiting?" asked Ron.

"About an hour," said Padma, "This could take hours, days even. It's worse because I only got an Acceptable on my Divination OWL."

"I wish Lavender Brown was here," said Pavarti, "She would have found your Homunculus in no time."

"She did love Divination," said Ron, "Almost as much as she loved me."

"Excuse me!" snapped Hermione, "Aren't you forgetting whom you're married to now?"

"Sorry, dear," Ron said, "Just remembering the old me, before I realized that you, Hermione, complete me."

"There are times, Ron," said Hermione, "When you can be a complete git. But now is not one of those times," with that she kissed him and he kissed back.

"If you two are done with all the romance," said Pavarti, "I think I may have found your Homunculus." The scrying crystal had settled over a map of the London Underground.

"It's somewhere in the tubes," said Harry, "If we hurry we can catch it before it kills again."

Thirty minutes later our three Aurors and about sixty members of the Magical Law Enforcement committee had entered the Underground, (that's the British equivalent of a subway.)

"The Homunculus is down here somewhere," said Harry, "Pavarti and Padma say that it's in one particular branch of the tunnels that has only one way in or out. Even so, there's plenty of darkness for it to hide in. We need to be careful; it's extremely dangerous and will probably kill if cornered. Nobody is to attack this thing alone, stay together and keep your guard up."

With that the searchers split into groups of three and entered the tunnels. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the primary group with all the other search groups coordinating their communications through them.

Less than an hour into the search our heroes caught their first sign of the Homunculus by a trail of fresh blood. "It's killed again," said Harry, "We need to catch up with it now!"

After signaling to the other groups, our heroes followed the trail of blood as it led from the tracks of the underground into a side tunnel. "How long has this been here?" asked Ron.

"It looks like an old air raid shelter from World War 2," said Hermione, "The Homunculus must be using it as a lair of sort."

The air raid shelter ended into another tunnel, one that looked to have been freshly dug. "Looks like our friend has been busy," said Ron after he, Harry and Hermione used the _Lumos_ spell to light their way as the tunnel continued downward.

Eventually the tunnel opened up into a large cavern. Our heroes cautiously entered the cavern, their eyes shifting from following the blood trail and from all around them for any movement.

The blood trail ended in the middle of the room. "Where is it?" asked Ron, "Where did the blood go?" Just then something red dripped from the ceiling. Harry looked up to see something clinging to the rock, blood dripping from its hands. The creature was the exact image of Cedric Diggory, yet his very presence gleamed with hate and malice.

The Homunculus jumped down from the ceiling and swiped at Ron with its bare hand. Ron managed to dodge the hand, the edge of said hand gleaming like a sharp knife. It then kicked Ron to the cavern wall, knocking the wind out of him.

Hermione tried to stun the creature, yet her spell just bounced off the Humunculus's skin. The creature then backhanded Hermione into the cavern wall, the force of his blow knocking her out before she impacted the rock.

Seeing his friends rendered helpless, Harry launched curse, after jinx, after hex at the Homunculus, yet like Hermione his spells did no damage, just bounced off the creature's hide.

"You're pathetic magic won't work on me," said the Homunculus, "You should run while you still have legs to run with." His voice was too high pitched for Cedric's face, too full of hate and disgust.

"I never run away from an assignment," said Harry, "You may look like my friend, but he died a long time ago."

"I had no choice over what I look like," said the Homunculus, "You can thank that girl; her jealousy and lust brought me here. And all it cost her was her precious hands. That and the life of her friend"

"You talk about human life as if it weren't worth a damn," said Harry.

"Well, no sh$t," said the Homunculus, "Human life means nothing to me, not just because I'm not human. If I had my way I'd wipe your filthy pathetic excuse of a species from the planet. Now get out of my way, or you and your pitiable friends are next."

"You'll find that my friends and I are rather hard to kill," said Harry before he shouted, _"Sectumsempra!"_ Harry slashed his wand like a sword and sent his curse at the Homunculus. The spell hit the creature head on in the chest area, producing a large cut.

Yet it was all for nothing, the cut seemed to heal within seconds. "I'm not so easy to kill either," gloated the Homunculus. Faster than Harry could react to, the creature rushed over to him, grabbed him and threw him into the rock wall.

The force of the throw and impact nearly knocked Harry out. He remained conscious, only to see the Homunculus coming towards him, it's outstretched hand gleaming like a sharp knife.

Suddenly the creature stopped. It tensed, as if hearing something. The other searchers were almost at the cavern.

"You're lucky I'm in a hurry," said the Homunculus, "I'll kill you next time." With that the creature disappeared into the darkness of the cavern. Harry dimly heard footsteps running towards him, Hermione and Ron before he passed out.

…Later…

_I am really sick of waking up in hospital,_ thought Harry as he regained consciousness. He was in St. Mungos, with Hermione in the bed to his right and Ron to his left. Ginny was sitting at the foot of his bed.

"It's about time you woke up," said Ginny, "You almost made me worry." "How long was I unconscious?" asked Harry.

"About seven hours," said Ginny, "You, Hermione and my idiot brother were really banged up this time, what were you doing in the underground?"

"We were looking for a Homunculus," said Harry as he reached for his glasses from a nearby table, "One that has killed at least six people and will kill again if it isn't stopped." He sat up and made to get out of bed.

"I don't think so," said Ginny as she pushed Harry back into bed, "You've been through a rough time. The healers say you shouldn't move for at least a day."

"And in that time," said Harry, "The Homunculus can find a less easy to locate hiding place and kill at it's leisure. We have to stop it now!"

"I'm with you, mate!" said Ron as he tried to get out of bed, yet he barely had the strength to sit up, let alone stand.

"Like I said," said Ginny, "You're not going anywhere for a day, so just sit and spin."

"Whatever you say," said Harry, "Just don't get to comfortable alone at home."

"Oh don't worry," said Ginny in a sly tone as she got up to leave, "I'll be waiting for you most eagerly."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ron, "Way too much information!"

"There's one good thing about us being stuck here for a day," said Hermione, "We can go over what happened with the Homunculus and figure out what went wrong."

"I can tell you what went wrong," said Ron, "We got our asses kicked and handed to us!"

"I mean why our magic couldn't harm the creature," said Hermione, "It must be impervious to normal curses, jinxes and hexes. There's got to be a way to get around its defenses."

The next day our three Aurors left St. Mungos and headed back to The Ministry of Magic. Back at headquarters they ran into Amos Diggory, Cedric's Father. "I heard the rumors," said Mr. Diggory, "Tell me the truth, Harry, this creature that's killing people, does it have my boy's face?"

"I'm afraid it's true, Mr. Diggory," said Harry, "There's a Homunculus somewhere in London that is the exact image of Cedric. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, Harry," said Amos Diggory, "You were the one who brought my son's body back from the clutches of V-Voldemort. But now there's this Homunculus that looks like my Cedric, and it's on a killing spree. Promise me that you'll stop this creature."

"You have my word," said Harry, "That Homunculus will be stopped, one way or another."

"And just how are we going to stop the Homunculus?" asked Ron as he, Harry and Hermione entered their office, "Magic doesn't work on it, remember?"

"I remember," said Harry, "I think what we need to do is approach this from a different angle, think outside the box. We need to figure out how to destroy the Homunculus with Alchemy, hopefully before it kills again." Just then a report came in, stating that the Homunculus had indeed killed again, four muggles this time. "I spoke too soon," said Harry.

The end of chapter 4. Next chapter our heroes plan out how to destroy the Homunculus, while we meet up again with Neville and Luna Lovegood. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Grand Arcadium

Last time our three Aurors, Harry, Ron and Hermione, tracked down the Homunculus and attempted to capture it. The Homunculus easily defeated our three heroes. To make matters worse, magic doesn't affect the creature. On with the show!

Chapter 5: Grand Arcadium

The next day Hermione was once again up to her neck in books and parchment in The Ministry archives. "The archives have just about everything there is to know about Alchemy," said Hermione, "If there's a way to destroy the Homunculus, its here. We just need to find the creature's weakness."

"Well good luck," said Ron, "We're all counting on you."

"Hold it, mister!" exclaimed Hermione, "When I said 'we,' I meant all three of us."

"But you're so much better at this than I am, darling," said Ron.

"I know," said Hermione, "It's a wonder you lasted at Hogwarts as long as you did. But that's not the point, I need all the eyes and hands that I can get a hold of, so pull up a chair and start reading. You too, Harry. Harry? Are you listening to me?"

"I hear you," said Harry, "I'm sorry, Hermione. My mind was elsewhere."

Ron let out a cough that poorly disguised the word 'Ginny!'

"I wasn't thinking about Ginny, Ron," said Harry, "As much as I'd like to, but I can't shake this dream I had last night."

"What kind of dream?" Ron asked.

"Well," said Harry, "I was in this huge library. There were more books than I had ever seen before, piled into shelves that stretched hundreds of feet into the air and went on for miles around me. You'd have loved it, Hermione."

"I'm sure," said Hermione.

"Anyway," said Harry, "I picked up one book and tired to read it, but none of the words seemed to make any sense. Seriously, it was all gibberish."

"Not surprising," said Hermione, "People read with one part of the brain, and dream with a completely different part."

"What else happened?" Ron asked.

"I eventually came to this huge portrait of Nicolas Flamell," said Harry, "He was holding the Sorcerer's Stone, the same one I retrieved from the Mirror of Erised. The portrait spoke to me. He said, 'The answers you seek, they lie in these pages.' I looked at all the books around me and they all had the same Alchemic symbol on them. I think what Flamell was trying to tell me is that we need to use Alchemy to destroy the Homunculus."

"That makes sense," said Hermione.

"It does?" Ron asked.

"Of course it does," said Hermione, "Alchemy is what created the Homunculus. It's only natural that Alchemy is the key to destroying it."

"No, you misunderstood what I was asking," said Ron, "I was wondering why Nicolas Flamell wanted to talk to Harry."

"How should I know?" Harry said, "There's one more thing, though. Just before I woke up, Flamell said to me, 'Keep watch for the Fullmetal Alchemist.' And then I woke up."

"Who or what is a Fullmetal Alchemist?" Ron asked.

"Don't know," said Hermione, "But one thing is clear, we need to find out all we can about Alchemy.

And so our heroes delved into the art of Alchemy in search of a weakness of the Homunculus. Nine hours later they had turned up nothing that would help them.

"This is bloody nuts," said Ron, "There's more than enough on what a Homunculus is and how it's made, but nothing on how to kill one."

"The answer is within Alchemy," said Hermione, "We just need to look harder."

"I'll bet Nicolas Flamel would have known," said Harry, "I just wish I stayed asleep longer. I'll bet Flamell was into leaving riddles, like Dumbledore."

"Well Dumbledore and Flamell were partners for a while," said Ron, "'Birds of a feather,' I guess."

"He did make a Sorcerer's Stone," said Hermione, "If only he left a record of his findings on how to make one."

"We don't need a Sorcerer's Stone," said Ron, "We need to figure out a way to kill this bloody beast that's killing people and taking their hearts."

By the next morning our heroes still hadn't discovered a way to destroy the Homunculus. By then word had reach Harry that the creature had killed again. The death toll had reached 15 muggles and two wizards who tried to face the creature.

"Seventeen people are now dead because of this thing," said Douglas Knight as he addressed the Auror department, "This has to stop and it has to stop now! Everyone not on patrol is to help Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, excuse me, Mrs. Weasley, in their search for a weakness in this creature. Everyone else is to try and locate the beast. Remember, as my friend and mentor Mad-Eye Moody always said, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!"

"I'm really getting tiered of those words," said Ron.

"Me to," agreed Hermione.

Our three Aurors were just about to return to their research when Harry saw Neville running towards them. "Harry!" exclaimed Neville, "It's Luna. She need's help"

"Luna has needed help for a long time," said Ron, just before being slapped by Hermione.

"Don't be rude!" snapped Hermione.

"Yes, dear," sulked Ron.

"What's wrong with Luna?" asked Harry. He knew that Luna wouldn't normally need help, that this must be serious to get Neville so worked up.

"She's obsessed with those dreams I told you about," said Neville, "and she keeps drawing the same symbol from her dreams."

"You told us this already," said Hermione.

"Well now Luna's drawing the symbol on the walls and the floor," said Neville, "She hasn't slept in days and has barely eaten anything, she just keeps drawing the symbols. She keeps telling me that she's trying to get it right for something big that's coming, she won't tell me what."

"This does sound serious," said Hermione, "We should look in on Luna to see if she's alright."

"I agree," said Harry, "Luna has always been there to help us, we should be willing to help her if she need is."

One hour later our heroes arrived at Neville's high-rise flat in Oxford where they found Luna Lovegood scrawling with a piece of chalk the same symbol on the walls and the floor, just as Neville said she was. "This _is_ serious," said Hermione, "I recognize these symbols now, they're part of Alchemic rituals."

Luna meanwhile hadn't taken notice of our heroes' arrival until Hermione spoke. To Harry it looked like Luna hadn't slept in days and was in need of a proper meal.

"Harry!" exclaimed Luna, "I'm so glad you're here! I've almost got it perfected."

"Got what perfected?" asked Harry.

"You'll see," said Luna, "I just need to clear the drawing board for it." With a flick of her wand, Luna erased the drawings on the floor and walls. She then started anew on the floor.

"Just what are you trying to do?" asked Ron.

"You'll find out," said Luna as she continued to draw, "When I'm done, not one second sooner."

"I think you need to take a break, Luna," said Hermione, "We're all worried about you. So why don't you put the chalk down and we'll fix you a hot meal. Then you can rest and start over with a fresh mind and a full stomach."

"Sounds great," said Luna, her head not lifting up from her work, "But if I don't finish this now, it'll all be for nothing."

"What is it that's so important that requires you to risk your health?" asked Hermione.

"You'll know when I know," said Luna, "And I'll know as soon as I'm done with this."

"This has gone on long enough, Luna," said Neville, "You're going to work yourself to death if you keep this up."

"Neville's right," said Ron, "You need to take a rest before you burn out, you need to stop."

"I can't stop!" snapped Luna as she glared daggers at Ron, "I have to finish this! I don't know why, but I have to. I didn't ask to have this symbol stuck in my head but it's there and I have to finish it by…what time is it anyway?"

"Almost 4:52 in the afternoon," said Harry as he checked his watch.

"Then I need to be finished by five," said Luna, "Something incredible is going to happen then and I have to be finished by that time."

Realizing it would be pointless to argue with her, Harry told the others to let Luna finish, which she did by 4:57 p.m. The symbol started as a circle twenty feet in diameter. Within the circle was the most complex array of Alchemic diagrams Hermione had seen in her research.

"This Alchemic symbol," said Hermione, "It's a Grand Arcadium circle. They're used for the most complex and dangerous Alchemic rituals."

"What does this one do?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Hermione, "Most of these diagrams within the circle aren't in the archives."

"It's still not done yet," said Luna, "There's still one more thing to do." She flicked her wand again, this time from the floor to the ceiling. With a flash, an exact copy of the symbol appeared on the ceiling, exactly above the first one on the floor.

"Now it's finished," said Luna, "And just in time if I'm right." Harry checked his watch, 5:00 p.m. on the dot. Just then the chalk lines on the floor and ceiling began to glow blue.

"Now what?" asked Ron. Blue lightning began to crackle from the two symbols and connect in the space between the floor and ceiling. A white sphere of energy began to form where the lightning met.

Harry and the others had to shield their eyes from the brightness of the sphere as it got bigger and bigger. There was a loud 'BANG!' and the sphere faded out.

As Harry's eyesight cleared he saw two figures standing on the floor. The first was a somewhat short man who looked to be no older than 20. He had long blond hair in a braid and hazel eyes. He wore a brown jacket and white gloves on his hands.

The second person looked to be in his mid teens. He had brown eyes and long blond hair, but his was in a ponytail. He wore a red jacket and white gloves on his hands.

"What just happened, brother?" asked the younger of the pair, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, Al," answered the shorter of the two, "But I think a more appropriate question should be 'when are we?'"

"It's April of 2002," said Harry, "And you're in Oxford, Great Britain. This may sound a little strange, but are either of you known as The Fullmetal Alchemist?" Harry only asked that question on a hunch, but he would get his answer soon enough.

"I'm Alphonse Elric," said the younger of the two, "But everyone calls me Al."

"And I'm Edward Elric," said the older, shorter brother, "But everyone calls me Ed. But I'm also known as The Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Pleased to meet you," said Harry, "I'm Harry Potter. I don't know why we were to meet here today, but I'm glad that we did."

The end of Chapter 5. Next chapter our three Aurors hear the story of Edward and Alphonse Elric. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: The Brothers Elric

Last time our heroes delved deeper into the arts of Alchemy. Meanwhile Neville told Harry of his concerns over Luna, concerns that were justified. Luna's obsession over the symbols in her dreams has become more than serious. It took a turn for the bizarre when the symbols she drew seemed to summon two people; Alphonse Elric and his older bother Edward, also known as The Fullmetal Alchemist. On with the show!

Chapter 6: The Brothers Elric

As Harry's eyesight cleared he saw two figures standing on the floor. The first was a somewhat short man who looked to be no older than 20. He had long blond hair in a braid and yellow eyes. He wore a brown jacket and white gloves on his hands.

The second person looked to be in his mid teens. He had brown eyes and long blond hair, but his was in a ponytail. He wore a red jacket and white gloves on his hands.

"What just happened, brother?" asked the younger of the pair, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, Al," answered the shorter of the two, "But I think a more appropriate question should be 'when are we?'"

"It's April of 2002," said Harry, "And you're in Oxford, Great Britain. This may sound a little strange, but are either of you known as The Fullmetal Alchemist?" Harry only asked that question on a hunch, but he would get his answer soon enough.

"I'm Alphonse Elric," said the younger of the two, "But everyone calls me Al."

"And I'm Edward Elric," said the older, shorter brother, "But everyone calls me Ed. But I'm also known as The Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Pleased to meet you," said Harry, "I'm Harry Potter. I don't know why we were to meet here today, but I'm glad that we did."

The next several hours were spent as our heroes got to know the Elric Brothers. Harry, Ron and Hermione were entranced by Ed and Al as they told their story, a story of epic proportions:

Ed and Al were born in a world where Alchemy was as commonplace as magic was for Harry. Both Ed and Al demonstrated a knack for Alchemy at an early age. They were told that their talent was inherited from their father, who happened to be absent most of their lives, so their mother raised the two boys.

The one day, when Ed was 10 and Al was 9, the unthinkable happened; their mother became gravely ill and died. Devastated by their loss, Ed and Al vowed to bring their mother back to life through Alchemy. They would spend the next year learning as much as they could about Alchemy, specifically about brining the dead back to life.

Now in their world the act of human transmutation was forbidden, even more so was the act of bringing the dead back to life. But the two brothers didn't care about the consequences; they just wanted their mother back.

So Ed and Al tried to do the impossible; they tried to resurrect their mother. In a way it worked, they created life where there was none before. But the results were less than human. Like Cho and Marietta, Ed and Al had created a Homunculus, this one in the image of their mother, an act that would haunt them for many years to come.

Also like Cho and Marietta, Ed and Al had underestimated the price needed to create life. They thought that the pain of their loss, combined with a few drops of blood would be enough to bring their mother back to life. They were so wrong. Ed paid with his left leg, Al paid with his entire body.

Realizing what he had done, Ed then sacrificed his right arm to save his brother's soul. Al soul was sealed into a suit of armor, where it would stay for four years. As for Ed, he was given a new arm and leg, Auto-Mail limbs, which he demonstrated for our heroes.

"Incredible!" said Hermione as she examined Ed's metal arm and leg, "There's no micro-circuitry, it's all mechanical. Yet you have complete motor coordination in your hand and arm. Even the best muggle prosthetic limbs aren't as sophisticated as this."

"The world where we come from isn't as advanced in mechanical science as this one," said Ed, "But we get by."

"I'm confused," said Ron, "You said that your brother's soul was sealed into a suit of armor, yet here he is in flesh and blood."

"We're getting to that," said Al, "So be patient."

Over the next four years the two brothers searched for a way to restore their bodies. They search for an object that could boost their Alchemic powers, an object that could bend the rules of Alchemy, specifically the law of Equivalent Exchange, 'To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.' This object was the Philosopher's Stone.

"Philosopher's Stone," said Harry, "Is that like a Sorcerer's Stone?"

"Maybe," said Ed, "I guess that's what you call it in your world. Anyway, Al and I decided that the best way to find a Philosopher's Stone would be with government resources. I then became the youngest State Alchemist ever, gaining the title 'Fullmetal Alchemist.'"

"During our search for a Philosopher's stone," said Al, "My bother and I used our talents to help people wherever we went. My brother became known as 'The People's Alchemist' for his deeds. In truth all Alchemists should use their talents to benefit the world."

"'Be Thou For The People,'" said Ed, "The creed of all State Alchemists. Unfortunately not all State Alchemists play by the rules. Al and I encountered several Alchemist, both State employed and rouge, who used their abilities for personal gain."

"Isn't that what you two did?" asked Hermione, "You wanted to use a Philosopher's Stone to restore your bodies."

"There's a big difference," said Ed, "We were trying to atone for a mistake. What I meant was that there were Alchemists who used Alchemy to further selfish goals at the expense and suffering of innocent lives.

"Eventually we discovered how to make a Philosopher's stone, but the answers we sought were far from what we expected. The one key ingredient in the formation of a Philosopher's Stone is human lives."

"No way!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yes way," said Al, "I've lost count of how many times my brother and I sough how to make a Philosopher's Stone, each one specifically stated that the death of several humans were necessary in the creation of the stone."

"That was something we could not, would not do," said Ed, "There was no way Al and I would kill innocent people, just to get our bodied back to normal. We vowed to find a different way to make a stone, one that didn't require the sacrifice of human lives."

"And did you?" asked Harry.

"Yes and no," said Al, "We obtained a Philosopher's Stone, but we didn't make it. Someone else made it, involving the death of several hundred soldiers and the destruction of an entire town. The end result was completely unexpected. Instead of making an actual stone, the powers that lie in the stone were infused into my metal body. In other words, I became a Philosopher's Stone."

"It didn't take long to realize that the power of a Philosopher's Stone diminished with use," said Ed, "Every time Al used his new power, whether he meant to or not, part of his body vanished. We knew that he would completely disappear if we used the power to it's fullest."

"That still doesn't explain how Al got his body back," said Ron.

"You want to know how Al got his body back?" asked Ed, "I'll tell you how he got his body back: I died."

"What?" asked Harry.

"It's true," said Ed, "I was killed and Al used the power of the stone to bring me back to life. As a result, Al exhausted the power of the stone, using up his body in the process. I then sacrificed my self to bring Al back."

"I woke up in my real body," said Al, "As I was the night my brother and I tried to resurrect our mother, with no memory of the past for years. That's why I look 15, but I'm really 19."

"But what happened to you, Ed?" asked Hermione.

"I found myself in a world much like the one I knew," said Ed, "But very different. Somehow in sacrificing my life I had transcended time and space and arrived in Europe in the year 1920."

"You wound up in this dimension?" asked Harry.

"Or one very close to it," said Ed, "I spent the next three years studying my new world, always hoping to find a way back to where I belonged, back to Al."

"As for me," said Al, "I used the next three years relearning as much as I could about Alchemy and trying to recover the memories I had lost."

"Then in 1923 I became involved with the Thule Society," said Ed, "A cult bent on world domination, a cunt with close ties with the Nazi party in Germany. On November 10 of that year, the Thule cultists created a portal to my world with the purpose of obtaining weapons to help the Nazis take over."

"Wait a second," said Hermione, "You're telling me that you were involved with the failed Nazi uprising of 1923? That the Nazis tried to invade your world? Forgive me but that seems a little farfetched."

"Not all muggles are ignorant about magic, Hermione," said Harry, "It's a well known fact that the Nazis were into the occult."

"Moving on," said Al, "My bother followed the cultists back to our world. Our reunion was cut short as we fought the cultists and drove them back to their world. We then destroyed the portal on that side, while the portal on our world was also destroyed, forever cutting off the two worlds at that point."

"We spent the next two years tracking down an object from our world," said Ed, "A weapon of mass destruction that had entered the other world years before. This weapon, a uranium bomb it was called, we knew the consequences if it fell into the wrong hands."

"We found it and destroyed it," said Al, "But not before it was studied by several German scientists we were about to leave the country for America. They told us that they would keep their research secret until the world was ready for such awesome power. I'm guessing they kept their word."

"I guess they did," said Harry, "The world hasn't been destroyed by nuclear war, so they must have."

"This had been fascinating," said Ron, "Hearing your story, but there's still one question, why are you two here? You told us that your powers don't work in this world, so what can you do to help us against the Homunculus?"

"What Homunculus!?" asked Ed, "You never said anything about a Homunculus!"

"You're right," said Harry, "We didn't." He then explained to Ed and Al the situation, how Cho and Marietta tried to bring back Cedric Diggory, how they were disfigured, the creation of the Homunculus with Cedric's face and the murders it had committed.

"Our magic has proven ineffective against the creature," said Hermione, "And our best chance of destroying it is through Alchemy."

"The it's a good thing that Al and I are here," said Ed, "We've fought and defeated Homunculi before."

"Still," said Ron, "How can you help us if you can't use Alchemy?"

"There's only one way to find out," said Al, "I'll need something broken."

"I've got just the thing," said Neville. He had been listening the whole time, while Luna had passed out from exhaustion and was sleeping in the next room. Neville then retrieved a broken vase, "I knocked this over yesterday. I was going to repair it, but given all that has happen, I kind of forgotten about it."

"That's perfect," said Al, "Just put it down, make sure all the pieces are grouped together." Neville did as Al asked and backed away. Al then clapped his gloved hands together and brought them on the ground on either side of the broken vase. There was a flash of the same blue lighting as before when Luna finished the transmutation circles, and the vase was whole again.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron.

"You think that's impressive," said Ed, "Wait until you see what I can do."

"I'm sure we'll all get our chance soon enough," said Harry.

The end of chapter 6. Next chapter our three Aurors and the two Alchemists plan out how to destroy the Homunculus. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Alliance and More Research

Last time our three Aurors heard the story of Edward and Alphonse Elric, or just Ed and Al as they like to be called. Nuff said. On with the show!

Chapter 7: Alliance and More Research

"So Alchemy was banned in your world," said Ed as he and Al were escorted to the Auror office, "Due to the number of accidents and irresponsible experiments."

"Right," said Hermione, "But The Ministry archives still has several books and scrolls on the subject for historical purposes. We've learned a lot about Alchemy in such a short time, yet I've yet to find anything that can help us destroy the Homunculus."

"How to destroy a Homunculus is easy," said Ed, "All you need is a portion of the remains of the one the Homunculus was meant to replace."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, hoping that Ed wasn't implying what Harry thought he was implying.

"We don't understand exactly how it works," said Al, "But Homunculi lose their strength and become vulnerable to attack when in close proximity to the remains of the person that was supposed to be brought back to life."

"I thought as much," said Harry, "You're saying we need a part of Cedric Diggory. If we can get that part of Cedric close enough to the Homunculus, we can destroy it."

"Just bloody great," said Ron, "Now all we need is to dig up Cedric Diggory and use some part of him."

"We won't have to dig anyone up," said Hermione, "After the fiasco of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Cedric was cremated. Last I heard his ashes are still above ground. We'll have to ask Amos Diggory for permission to use Cedric's ashes. It would be better if you asked, Harry."

Naturally Amos Diggory was happy to oblige. He was somewhat concerned that his son's ashes would be used for something dangerous, but once explained the situation he agreed.

Meanwhile Hermione continued her research into Alchemy. "This is incredible," said Ed as he examined several of the titles on Alchemy in the archives, "I remember some of these books from when Al and I were kids."

"You're kidding," said Ron, "How can two different dimensions have the same things?"

"I don't know all the mechanics of parallel realities," said Hermione, "Not yet anyway. But different universes can have similarities both big and small."

"I remember this one," said Al as he picked up a book, "'Equivalent Exchange: A Beginners Guide to Alchemy.' This sure brings back memories." He leafed through the book before putting it back in the bookcase. By shear chance a random book fell from the top shelf of the bookcase and landed next to Ed.

"Here's one I've never seen before," said Ed as he picked up the book, "There's no title, just a name on the inside cover, some guy named Flamel."

Ed's words hit Hermione like a tone of bricks, a metric tone to be exact. She ran over to Ed and took the book from his hands. "I don't believe it," she said, her voice brimming with joy and excitement, "This is the personal journal of Nicolas Flamel! It was thought to have been lost when he died!"

"That's the Alchemist you told us about," said Al, "The one who made a Philosopher's stone."

"Indeed," said Hermione as she eagerly speed-read the book, the pages turning like a fan, "This book should tell everything that is needed to create a Sorcerer's Stone. Wait a minute, there are several pages ripped out in the middle."

"Who wants to bet that those are the pages about the Sorcerer's Stone?" said Ron.

Hermione meanwhile continued to scan the book for further deletions until she reached the last written page. "Listen to this," she said before reading the words out loud; _"'These shall be the last words I write in this journal, or in anything, for soon I shall be dead. I've spoken to my good friend Albus, and we both agree that the stone should be destroyed. If I had known that he-who-must-not-be-named was so relentless, I would have destroyed the stone months ago, if not years. Still, life is not an easy thing to give up. Already I feel the withdraw effects from lack of the elixir of life. I've used what little I had stored for emergencies to put my affairs in order; soon I shall give up this mortal coil of mine._

_"Yet despite the knowledge that I shall soon meet my end, I am not troubled. I feel that I am finally going to bed after an extremely long day, which isn't all that surprising since I am almost seven hundred years old._

_"There is one more thing I must put down on parchment. I have destroyed all my notes and research on how I made the stones. What I did to create them is too terrible for anyone to reproduce. The secret of the Sorcerer's Stone will die with me. That is all, there's nothing more to say…'"_

"He took his method of making a Philosopher's Stone to the grave," said Ed, "I wonder how many people he had to kill to make the stone."

"We don't know what Flamel did to make the stone," said Ron, "How do you know his method involved innocent lives?"

"Would he have destroyed his research if id didn't involved blood and death?" asked Ed.

"Hold on a second," said Al, "What was that about 'stones?' 'Stones' as in more than one?"

"You're right," said Hermione as she reread Flamel's final writings, "He did write down 'stones' in the plural sense. He must have had more than one at that time."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry as he came into the room. In his arms was a modest size brass urn.

"Is that it?" asked Ron.

"Yes," answered Harry, "These are Cedric's ashes," he carefully placed the urn on the table, "Now what was that about the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"Well we found Flamel's journal," said Hermione, "And in his last entry he mentions the stone, but in a sense that there was more than the one that Voldemort tried to steal. There's a distinct chance that there's another one out there somewhere."

"If we could get that stone," said Al, "We can restore your arm and leg, brother."

"No thanks, Al," said Ed, "After all this time, I'm used to having Auto-Mail limbs."

"But we could use it to restore Cho's hands," said Hermione, "And then use it to send you two back to your world."

"That sounds like a very good plan to me," said Ed, "But first thing's first. We need to deal with this Homunculus before it kills again."

Ed spoke too soon for word had reached Harry that the Homunculus had indeed killed again, another four muggles this time. But good news was right around the corner. In came Padma with word that she and Pavarti had located the Homunculus again. "Let's go," said Harry as he, Ron, Hermione, Ed and Al prepared for the coming hunt, "And this time we finish it."

The end of chapter 7. Next chapter our heroes track down the Homunculus for the final showdown. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Worse Case Scenario

Last time around Harry obtained the ashes of Cedric Diggory, for only Cedric's remains can weaken the Homunculus to the point where magic can destroy it. Meanwhile Ed and Hermione discover the journal of Nicolas Flamel, which says that whereas the Sorcerer's stone that Voldemort tried to steal was destroyed, Flamel had a second one hidden somewhere. On with the show!

Chapter 8: Worse Case Scenario

Pavarti and Padma had determined that the Homunculus was in a series of tunnels that wend down farther than what Harry thought would be. Meaning that he didn't know there were tunnels extending to over 2,500 feet below the streets of London.

Our heroes, along with Ed, Al, twenty other Aurors and nearly 200 members of the Magical Law Enforcement agency had gathered at the entrance of the tunnels. "Remember," said Harry, "The Homunculus is extremely dangerous and will kill without provocation."

Everyone had been given a small sample of Cedric's ashes, so that when they came within proximity of the Homunculus, it should lose its strength and immunity to magic. After finishing the briefing, the searchers split into groups and entered the tunnels, with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ed and Al in the lead team.

"These tunnels must predate the Roman Empire," said Hermione, "Whoever carved them did so well over two-thousand years ago."

"Well this is more than a good hiding place for a Homunculus," said Ed, "It doesn't look like anyone had been down here in over two-thousand years."

"Wait a second," said Ron as he held his illuminated wand to the ground. A fresh trail of blood headed off into the tunnel ahead. "Forgive me for stating the obvious," said Ron, "But I think we're going the right way."

Harry used a communication crystal to alert the other search teams to his location. The five searchers then proceeded cautiously through the tunnel. Eventually they came into another large chamber, much like the one where our three Aurors first encountered the Homunculus. Only this chamber had the look of one that had been lived in. Empty food containers were strewn about the rock floor, thousands of candles adorned the walls, and in one corner was a small pile of human hearts in various stages of desiccation and decay.

Suddenly the silence of the cavern was broken by the high cackle of the Homunculus. Harry could hear the creature but couldn't see where it was. "You three are more persistent than you look," taunted the Homunculus, "You must enjoy pain."

"Enough bloody games you bastard!" exclaimed Ron, "Just come out and we'll finish this!"

"Why should I come out?" asked the Homunculus, "I'm having way too much fun toying with you. I'll destroy you when I've had enough play time."

"I know that voice," said Ed, his face full of shock and clarity, "But it can't be! It just can't be him, I saw that one die!"

"Edward Elric!" exclaimed the Homunculus, "I honestly thought I had seen the last of you. And is that your precious brother? The last time I saw him he was still a rusted pile of scrap."

"How?!," said Al, "How is it that he's still alive? You said he was destroyed two years ago, brother."

"I know, Al," said Ed, "I saw him die when the Thule cultists opened the portal to our world," he glared into the shadows of the chamber, "Or so I thought it to be destroyed."

It was then that the Homunculus emerged from the shadows. "The last time we met, Edward Elric" said the creature, "I looked a lot different. I was stuck in the form of a huge, green dragon. The cultists used me to open the portal to your world. I returned to my world, only to be summoned to this one by the jealousy of one ignorant human."

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," said Ed, "Allow me to introduce you to Envy, one of seven Homunculi from my world."

"The other six Homunculi," said Al, "They also took names from the 7 deadly sins: Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, Greed and Pride."

"True," said Envy, "When that stupid human tried to resurrect her beloved boyfriend, my comrades in sin vied for position to return to the physical world, especially the one who called herself Lust. But she only wanted to exist in this world to continue her search to be human, a complete waste of time if you ask me."

"Why would a Homunculus want to be human?" asked Ron, "When you're nearly immortal already."

"Lust wanted to be human," said Ed, "So she could truly live, and eventually truly die."

"She and the others like her are weak!" exclaimed Envy, "While I on the other hand am perfectly content to stay the way I am. I like this body, as well as the powers that come with it. With this form I can move about the human world and kill at leisure."

"Your killing days are over, you damn dirty abomination!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I'm just getting started," said Envy, "And you five are my next victims. But I'll save Edward for last. I want to see the look in his eyes as he watches his friends and brother die. I wonder if it'll be like the look he had when I killed his father?"

"What did you say!" exclaimed Al.

"I'm sorry, Al," said Ed, his hands clenched in frustration and anger, "I should have told you this before. Back when the cultists opened the portal, they transmutated Envy in order to do so. But just before they did they used the blood of a human to activate the Grand Arcadium circle needed for the portal, and that blood came from our dad. That's right, Envy killed our father!"

"He was my father first!" spat Envy, "It was my right to kill him after what he did to me!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"I'll tell you," said Envy, "400 years ago an Alchemist named Hohenheim of Light used Alchemy in attempt to resurrect his dead son. I was the end result. Back then I had the ability to assume the appearance of any person I desired. Hohenheim remained alive by transferring his soul from one body to another. Somehow he ran from his world to another. I followed. In the process I became trapped in the form of a dragon and remained as a dragon until I destroyed the pathetic man who created me. I must say I enjoyed the taste of his blood as I bit into his torso and ended his pathetic life."

"You bastard!" exclaimed Harry, "You vicious, heartless bastard! I'm gonna see that you never harm anyone again!"

"I thought you'd feel that way, Harry Potter," said Envy, "Which is why I took precautions should you and your pathetic friends came looking for me again."

"What sort of precautions?" asked Ron.

"I'm glad you asked," said Envy, "You see, in between killings I've researched you, Harry Potter, and I find myself impressed by your exploits. In my studies I've discovered your weakness; your disgusting compassion for those close to you. Which is why I've taken hostage the one most close to you; your wife, Ginny!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed both Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Oh yes," said Envy, his voice brimming with horrid glee, "Behold, behind curtain number one!" A shadowed area of the chamber was illuminated to reveal Ginny, gagged and bound to a chair, a mixed look of terror and rage on her face.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" raged Ron, "You let my sister go now!"

"I'm afraid you're in no position to order anything," said Envy, "So just sit back and relax as I slit this human's pretty neck and take her heart from her chest."

"Take one step towards Ginny and you die!" said Harry as he held out the small jar that held his share of Cedric's ashes, "I know your weakness as well."

"I don't know what's in that jar," said Envy, "But I don't feel any different. Now if you excuse me, I have a human to destroy." He started towards Ginny, his left hand gleaming like a knife in the light of the candles.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" roared Harry as he threw the jar at the face of the Homunculus. The jar broke on contact, covering Envy's face with ashes.

While the Homunculus tried to clear the ashes from his face, Ron and Hermione hurried over to Ginny and untied her. She tried to say something yet the gag prevented her from speaking coherently.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Ron. Ginny ripped the gag away from her mouth and slapped Ron in the head. "I said 'Don't ever spend the night on the job without checking in with me!' That creature abducted me!"

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," said Harry, "We were so caught up in all that has happened, I neglected to see if you were alright at home. Forgive me."

"I forgive you," said Ginny, "But understand that if this ever happens again, I'll castrate you."

"She'll do it," said Ron to Hermione, "And she'll do it to me for good measure."

Envy meanwhile was feeling worse for wear. Apparently some of Cedric's ashes had been inhaled into his lungs. "It makes sense now," said Ed, "Only by coming into close contact with Cedric's remains would the Homunculus be affected so, and this is as close as can be."

The Homunculus was sweating rivers, as if he barely had the strength to stand up. "You filthy humans!" spat Envy, "You'll pay for this!"

"Put it on my tab," said Ed as he tossed his share of the ashes into Envy's face. The Homunculus got a full blast from the ashes and collapsed from his own weight.

Meanwhile the other searchers had reached the chamber and stared at the fallen Homunculus.

"What now?" asked Ron.

"Now we finish it," said Al. He and Ed clapped their hands together and slammed their left palms onto the rock floor. The blue Alchemic lightning crackled as two spears were summoned from the rock.

"So this is how it ends," gasped Envy, "I killed Hohenheim of Light; his sons destroy me. Revenge has come full circle."

"This isn't just about avenging dad," said Ed as he and Al readied to finish the Homunculus off, "This is about all the innocent people you've destroyed to fulfill your sick desires."

"Then do it already!" spat the Homunculus, "Kill me! It doesn't really matter that much. As soon as someone driven by jealousy uses Alchemy to resurrect the dead, I'll be back. That's how it works, I always find a way back!"

"Perhaps," said Al, "But should that day ever come, my brother and I will be there to stop you again!" With that the two brothers stabbed Envy in his black heart, slaying him instantly.

Shortly later our heroes emerged onto the surface, breathing in the fresh air. "I have to say that this has been one of our more weird adventures," said Ron,

"Just how many people did that horrid creature kill?" asked Hermione.

"We haven't gotten an official body count yet," said Tonks as she and several Aurors came out of the tunnels, "But the estimate is seventeen muggles."

"And one witch," said Ron, "That thing is responsible for what happened to Marietta, along with taking Cho's hands."

"Well it's over now," said Harry, "Envy won't be killing anyone anytime soon."

"Since your job is finished for the minute," said Ginny to Harry, "I have something to tell you."

"I said I was sorry for not calling you," said Harry, "What more do you want?"

"I'm not talking about that," said Ginny, "I'm saying that the Homunculus abducted me while I was on my way back form St. Mungos."

"Why were you at St. Mungos?" asked Ron.

"To tell the truth," said Ginny, "It can wait. Right now I just want to go home."

"That's probably the smartest thing I've heard all day," said Harry.

The end of chapter 8. Didn't see that coming, did you? Next chapter it all comes together as Harry, Ron and Hermione say goodbye to Ed and Al, while Harry and Ginny look towards the future. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Flamel’s Second Stone

Last time our heroes tracked the Homunculus to its lair, only to discover that Ed and Al already knew this creature. The Homunculus, named Envy was from the brother's universe. To make matters worse, the creature had taken Ginny hostage. Harry then threw some of Cedric's ashes at Envy, weakening the creature. Having saved Ginny, the two brothers proceeded to slay the Homunculus. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 9: Flamel's Second Stone

Four days of exhausting research later, Hermione had succeeded in locating the Sorcerer's Stone made by Nicolas Flamel, made but never used.

When she examined the stone to see if it was the real thing, (Harry already knew it was real, having already seen a real one) Hermione determined that it's Alchemic power had waned over the centuries from lack of use. "I estimate that there's enough power in the stone for one more good use," said Hermione, "Two if we're lucky."

Having already agreed on what they would use the stone for, our heroes paid a visit to Cho in St. Mungos.

"Harry!" said Cho in a slightly spaced out tone, "I just got the good news, congratulations. I hope you and Ginny have a happy family, seriously I do."

"Thanks, Cho," said Harry, not really understanding what Cho was trying to say, "But we're not here just to talk. We've got something that can help you."

"What's the use," said Cho in a heavily depressed tone, "My hands are gone and my best friend is dead, so what's the point in helping me? I'm useless with or without hands."

"Oh shut up already," said Ron, "Ed, Al, do your stuff."

The two brothers stood on either side of Cho, the red stone in Ed's hands. He placed the stone in front of Cho and backed away. He and Al then clapped their hands and pressed them against the ground. The blue Alchemic lightning flashed, combined with a red glow from the stone, and five seconds later Cho's hands were back as if they had never been taken.

Cho starred at her newly restored hands, not really believing what she was seeing. She clenched and unclenched the hands to see if they were real. She was speechless as tears of joy ran down her face.

"Mission accomplished," said Harry, "Now all we need to do is get you two home."

"There might be a problem getting Ed and AL back to their world," said Hermione, "We still don't really know how they were summoned to this world. We probably can use the same Grand Arcadium that Luna drew to send them home, but I'm not sure it will send them back to their world."

"It's a risk we're willing to take," said Ed. Al nodded in agreement.

"Well then," said Harry, "I guess this is goodbye. I can't thank you enough for your help in this matter."

"No need to thank us," said Al, "We're just glad we stopped Envy before he could hurt anyone else.

Once all the goodbyes were finished the stone was placed in the middle of the circle, with Ed and Al on either side. They activated the circle and vanished, the red stone cracking into tiny pieces as the last of its power was drained.

"Do you think they got back to their world?" asked Ron.

"I honestly don't know," said Hermione, "But wherever they are, they're there together."

"Well, now we can brag about destroying a Homunculus," said Harry.

Later on Ron pestered his sister to tell our three Aurors what she wanted to tell earlier. "Just what were you doing at St. Mungo's anyway?" asked Ron.

"I might as well spill it," said Ginny, "I was there partly to see Cho, but mostly to check something that has been concerning me for the past few days. Harry, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" asked Harry.

"I said I am pregnant," said Ginny, "I was on my way to tell you when that thing grabbed me."

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Hermione, "This is wonderful news!"

"Bloody hell!" said Ron, "I'm going to be an uncle!"

Harry meanwhile was completely speechless as the full weight of what was said hit him. _I'm going to be a father,_ he thought. Suddenly his vision blurred and he tripped. It was all too much; the days and nights researching Alchemy, the hours hunting the Homunculus, the stress of seeing his beloved wife at the hands of that monster, now this. Harry fainted.

When he came too five minutes later the first thought in Harry's head was that he was going to be a father.

"You know," said Ron, "Now that you and Ginny are going to be parents, you my friend are in for one raw deal."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Don't you know, Harry," said Hermione, "Once you have kids, your life as you know it is over."

"No it isn't," said Harry.

"True," said Ron, "Your life ends before the kids are born. First you have to deal with the morning sickness. Then there's the mood swings and crazy cravings."

"And once the baby is born," said Hermione, "There's the diaper changing's, the midnight feedings, and the noise! I can't even begin to tell you about the noise."

"And how would you know?" asked Harry.

"She doesn't," said Ron, "And neither do I, but I heard it's awful."

"Well I'd like to hear you two rant about having kids when you do in fact have them," said Harry, "Then we'll se whose life is over." This caused Ron and Hermione to both shut up.

The End

There, fixed to fit in with what happened in Deathly Hallows. I know, the end sounds a little lame; it's just how it turned out in my head. I'll try harder next time. Still, thanks for reading and reviewing. Until the next story that pops into my head!


End file.
